1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for leveling foundation walls and, more particularly, to a method of providing a substantially level surface for an existing foundation wall which involves forming a layer of filler material on the top surface of the existing wall. The filler material is utilized to provide a substantially level surface for subsequent construction work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The top surfaces of formed concrete foundations are inherently unlevel. This is a result of a number of factors. The most common factor involves inconsistent quantities of water dispersed throughout the batches of concrete delivered to the foundation site by the concrete ready-mix company. Once at the foundation construction site, the concrete crew at the site will also typically add water to the ready-mix concrete load in order to ease movement of the concrete into place in the foundation forms.
Since the water in the concrete displaces, in part, the mass of concrete at its particular location, areas of concrete with greater quantities of water will settle further than areas with lesser quantities of water as the concrete dries. This uneven settling of the concrete during drying results in an unlevel top surface of the foundation wall.
To correct the variances in the height of the foundation, the typical practice of the carpentry crew preparing a floor or deck on the top of the foundation is to level the deck or floor, and not attempt to level the foundation surface. Leveling of the floor is accomplished by shooting the elevation or grade. Shooting the grade involves surveying the foundation with a transit; finding the high and low spots of the deck or floor; and then adding wood or metal shims at the low spots to raise the deck or floor to a level position. This procedure must be followed with grouting of the foundation with a cement mortar mixture in order to prevent further settling of the foundation.
The manpower and time necessary for shooting the grade and adding shims is normally on the order of two men working for four to eight hours. Following the leveling of the floor, additional manpower and time is necessarily expended in grouting the foundation around the floor. Time for grouting the foundation varies depending on the size of the structure, but generally involves eight to twelve hours.
As a result of the manpower time and expense, and material expense involved in using the existing methods of leveling a foundation, there is a need in the construction field for a method of providing a substantially level foundation system which minimizes the expense of manpower and materials. Such a method should provide a level surface through the use of inexpensive and disposable materials. Such a system should provide a stable surface which is able to accommodate the pressure and weight of the complete structure, i.e., a house or building, and also provide a level platform upon which to build. The system should also preferably aid insulation and not absorb moisture.
The foundation leveling system of the present invention satisfies these needs by providing a simple and inexpensive method for achieving a level foundation system.